User talk:ImperiexSeed
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Flash Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rod12 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 04:40, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi ImperiexSeed I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) Hi ImperiexSeed I've been good thank you for asking keeping busy with from work to comics to wiki site stuff and a variety of things. How is everything with you? The Professor Zoom (Tom Cavanagh) is now unlocked and you should be all set to start doing any updating and editing you want. Out of curiosity by any chance would you be interested in running and being the head admin of your own wiki site? If your interested please let me know and I'll send you and an offer explaining everything what would basically deal with me giving you full control and making you a head admin of one of my old Wiki Sites. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Question Hi ImperiexSeed how's everything with you? I notice you left me a message on my talk page basically telling me your a fan of Wally West and not Barry Allen which is cool your choice. Did you have a question you wanted to ask me or just wanted to let me know your a Wally West fan? Oh well hope all is well and talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi ImperiexSeed good to hear everything is going good. Everything is good with me as well keeping busy with work mainly but also enjoying reading comic books as well, and getting existed for upcoming comic book shows like Legion, Iron Fist, The Defenders and The Punisher mainly Iron Fist since I'm a big fan of that character. Out of curiosity I don't remember I asked you this question. Would you be interested in becoming the head admin of an old Wiki Site of mine the Hawkman Wiki Site? See long ago me and my friend User:Doomlurker created the site because we thought there would be enough content for a Wiki Site. However in the end we were wrong and not enough content could be created for the site to make it worthy for the site to still exist. So what we have done is move the pages we still wanted around to other sites like the one here for example. While the rest we deleted and now I've been searching for an editor who would be interested to take over the site and become the head admin of the site. Also I would hope whoever is will to become the new admin would be even interested into turning the site into something new and different comic book relate or something else. If you would be interesting in becoming the new head admin and having full control over the old Hawkman Wiki Site and turn it into something brand new please let me know. I put the web link below for you to check out when you have a free moment. Oh well talk to you later. Web Link http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 Wally West and Barry Allen TV Show Powers Hi ImperiexSeed when it comes to Wally West and Barry Allen on The Flash (TV Series) and their use of Speed Force Powers the show never seems to know exactly what they want to do with their Speedsters. I mean as of The Flash (Series One) we just had Barry and Eobard Thawne and it made sense Thawne was faster because he was from the future and he had more experience being a Speedster then Barry. However then The Flash (Series Two) happened and we got two new Wally and Trajectory as the newest Speedster of Earth 1 and Trajectory was faster then Barry which made no sense I know they said it was because of Velocity 9 but lets be honest it was an annoying poorly done reason and it was badly written. I mean I'm all for introducing Trajectory but the fact they made her faster then Barry was stupid. Now were here with The Flash (Series Three) and we now have Wally now officially a speedster, The Rival and Savitar. With those three speedsters introduced they are all basically faster then Barry or close to his equal in terms of speed. Savitar we can give a past since he is the first speedsters ever when they gave us The Rival in the beginning of the season he and Wally were equals however The Rival for some reason was faster then Barry. Apparently when it comes to Wally he is either Barry's equal in speed or faster the only difference there giving the two is one has more experience then the other and Wally basically acts like Arrow's Roy Harper in being a hot head and impulsive. That makes absolutely no sense at all to me. I mean you basically point out what makes it so stupid what's the point of Barry when your main hero who is your lead of the show is basically the weakest Speedster out of all the Speedsters. I mean and I didn't even point out the other Speedsters in The Multiverse like Zoom, Jay Garrick and Jesse Quick who are all either faster them him or his equal in speed. I mean either being a fan of Barry or Wally is one thing but the fact the show doesn't have any idea of how to properly write Speedsters on the show. Oh out of curiosity did you see my question/offer about becoming admin of the Hawkman Wiki Site in the previous message I sent you? Would you being interested taking over and becoming the new head admin of the Hawkman Wiki Site and even turning into something brand new. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi ImperiexSeed as long as Grant Gustin is the lead actor of The Flash (TV Series) and show mainly focuses on Barry he'll always be there and Wally will just be a main supporting character. Maybe one day move to Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series) but he's always be a supporting character on The Flash (TV Series). When it comes to defeating Savitar it will most likely be done by a team up effort of Barry, Wally, Jay and Jesse with probably Black Flash coming in at the end of battle to kill Savitar or bring him into the Speed Force like what happened to Zoom. It's cool to be a fan of Wally but unfortunately I don't personally see him ever taking over the show as long as Barry is the leader character the show mainly focuses on. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update Hi ImperiexSeed I'm sorry to say I don't real want you to do any overhauling or revamping on the site here. I do realize there are areas of the site that need updating along with certain pages that need to be created. At the present time I just real don't want you doing any overhauling or revamping type editing work on the site. On a side note of things if your ever interested in running your own wiki site and becoming the head admin of one there is my old Hawkman Wiki Site I told you about in a previous message. I'm currently looking for an editor that is willing to take over the old site and become the new head admin and even turn the old Hawkman Wiki Site into something brand new that would make it their own personal wiki site. I'll put the web link below for you to check out when you get a free chance. If your interested let me known and I'll make you the new head admin of the old Hawkman Wiki Site right away. If your not interested that's alright too just let me know one way or the other. Oh well talk to you later. Web Link http://hawkman.wikia.com/wiki/Hawkman_Wiki From Rod12 Barry Allen Hi ImperiexSeed I'm a fan of The Flash (Barry Allen) in the current DC Comic Universe the one you read in the DC Comics currently and older graphic novels and comics. That is version of The Flash (Barry Allen) I'm a fan of and that's why I have him listed on my main user page. The The Flash (Grant Gustin) version of Barry Allen on The Flash (TV Series) I'm not fan of I stopped being a fan of that version of Barry Allen after The Flash (Series One) ended. I hope that answers your question if not just let me know. From Rod12 Hi Hi ImperiexSeed I know you don't like The Flash (TV Series) Version of Barry Allen and I'm not fan of the shows version of the character either and from what I've heard just a short time ago about tonight's Episode of The Flash would probably increase your dislike of the character even more. However since your a fan of the show version of Wally West maybe the best option for an overall better use of the character would be having the character to move to as show like Legends of Tomorrow (TV Series). The only reason I say this it's hard to see the show completely removing Barry Allen from the all together. I mean having him with The Legends would be a better solution them him and Barry Allen always have to be one the same show together. Plus it would be even better then just him moving to Earth 2 and living with Jesse and Harry Wells. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12